Destino
by EvangelineRouse
Summary: ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?/Corría sin mirar atrás, sin para, corría por mi libertad./ -Vaya creí que un ángel se había colado en mi jardín-./ -Quédate aquí, conmigo-./ -Acepto-./ Aquella palabra fue el inicio a su nueva vida, junto a la persona que se convertiría en la mas importante de su vida. Advertencia: Mundo sin magia.


¡Holaa :D! Bueno aquí estoy con un pequeño One-shot que se me había ocurrido y no le dejaba de dar vueltas hasta que ¡pam! lo escribí jajaja xD, en fin solo espero que os guste tanto como a mi y que disfrutéis de su lectura :P

Los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen a mi si no a la gran **J.K Rowling.**

* * *

 **(Nota: el vestido de la foto de portada del fic es el que corresponde al que ella lleva puesto)**

Me miraba en el espejo una y otra vez.

¿Acaso estaba haciendo lo correcto?

¿No podría simplemente darme la vuelta y salir corriendo por esas grandes puertas sin que nadie tuviera el placer de detenerme?

No, no podía.

Era imposiblemente imposible, ya que solo me quedaban 10 minutos para que mi padre me acompaña hacia el altar donde me uniría a mi futuro esposo para toda la vida.

 ** _"Para toda la vida"_** aquello sonaba demasiado largo y pesado.

¿Entonces porque tenía este sentimiento de miedo en todo mi cuerpo?

¿Porque dudaba a estas alturas de la boda? ¿Porque?

Muchas preguntas empezaban a amontonarse en mi cabeza haciendo que esta empezara a dolerme.

No es que no quisiera a mi futuro marido, no, todo lo contrario lo quería muchísimo.

Pero sin embargo el no parecía sentir lo mismo que yo, al principio de la relación él era romántico, caballeroso, amable... vamos, todo lo que una mujer podría desear de un hombre.

En cambio con el paso del tiempo él se fue alejando de mi poco a poco, ya no me mostraba el amor que yo le profesaba, siempre tenía escusas para todo momento, muchas veces llegaba a casa más tarde de lo normal, simplemente pensé en una cosa.

Que me era infiel.

Note una fuerte punzada en el corazón con solo pensar en aquello, no quería creerlo pero era la verdad.

Él me era infiel.

Una rebelde lagrima bajo por mi mejilla, yo me limpie rápidamente intentando no estropear mi elegante maquillaje.

Me mire una vez más en el espejo y sonreí ocultando mi tristeza.

"Hipócrita" Dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza.

Sí, yo era una completa hipócrita, sonreía como si no pasara nada cuando en realidad todo estaba completamente mal.

El sonido de una puerta me saco rápidamente de mis pensamientos, mire hacia atrás y observe que se trataba de mi madre junto a mi hermana.

-¡Pero mírate cariño, estas preciosa!-. Decía ella muy contenta.

-Gracias-. Fue lo único que pude decir.

-¡Serás la novia más feliz de todo el mundo, así que muestra tu mejor sonrisa!-. Me regañaba ella mientras clavaba sus filosos ojos negros en los míos.

"Claro, felicidad para ti, yo solo seré una marioneta más que papa y tu habéis manejado a vuestro antojo y propio beneficio!" Pensé con furia.

Porque si, aquel matrimonio no surgió del amor, surgió a base de negocios y compromisos de trabajos entre mi padre y un amigo suyo.

Una sumisa hija de un importante empresario y el brillante hijo de un rico muy reconocido en todo el país ¿Que podría salir mal?

Todo.

Nunca tuve ni me dejaron tener la oportunidad de oponerme a las decisiones de ellos, yo simplemente era... mercancía.

Así es como me llamaba a mí misma, un objeto que les sirvió a mis padres para así aumentar su poder y fama.

En toda mi maldita vida me preguntaron que es lo que a mi verdaderamente me gustaba, nunca me preguntaron si me gustaban aquellas clases de piano o si aquel vestido era de mi gusto.

Ellos simplemente planeaban hasta el último minuto de mi vida.

Mire a mi hermana que se encontraba detrás de mi madre, tenía el ceño fruncido y su boca dibujaba una línea recta.

Ella fue la primera que se opuso a todo esto sin embargo no fue prestada en atención, yo... se lo agradecería toda la vida.

-Madre ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas un momento? Me gustaría hablar con ella sobre unos asuntos antes de la boda-. Dijo ella seriamente dirigiéndose a la mujer mayor.

-De acuerdo, pero no tardéis mucho, el gran evento está a punto de empezar-. Con solo escuchar como pronunciaba aquellas palabras un nudo se me formo en el estómago.

Una vez que nos dejó a solas ella se acercó a mí y puso sus manos en mis hombros mientras sonreía con algo de tristeza.

-Sabes que no tienes que hacer esto ¿cierto?-. Pregunto calmadamente.

-Lo sé, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás-. Suspire.

-La hay, siempre hay una alternativa mejor, solo tienes que plantarte delante de ellos y negar que te quieres casar con ese desgraciado-. Exclamaba ella enfadada.

-Ron no es ningún desgraciado, el... solo ha cometido algunos errores, es todo-.

-¡Te ha sido infiel, ¿qué te garantiza que no lo hará de nuevo de aquí a unos meses?!-. Gritaba.

-El cambiara, lo sé-. Respondí sonriendo forzadamente.

En el fondo de mi corazón sabía que él nunca cambiara, siempre seria así, un mujeriego.

-No, no lo hará. Sin embargo tu si puedes cambiar, puedes cambiar tu destino, cambiar tu futuro-. Mire sorprendida a ella, aquellas palabras hicieron eco en mi interior y no paraban de repetirse una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

 ** _"Destino, destino, destino, mi destino"_**

¿Y si ella tenía razón? ¿Debería de quedarme callada y hacer lo que mis padres dijeran o les plantaría cara de una vez por todas?

-Toma, ábrelo cuando realmente lo creas necesario-. Me saco de mis pensamientos entregándome un pequeño sobre blanco.

-¿Qué es esto?-. Pregunto curiosa.

-Un regalo de mi parte, ábrelo cuando todo esto termine-. Me ordeno.

-De acuerdo-. Afirme mientras doblaba el sobre y lo guardaba en el zapato a falta de bolsillos.

De repente sentí como unos cálidos brazos me rodeaban fuertemente y me abrazaban sin fin.

-Suerte-. Fue lo único que ella dijo antes de desparecer de la habitación sin dejarme una oportunidad de responder.

Me mire una y última vez en el espejo y sonreí satisfecha. Estaba decidido, lo haría.

Salí rápidamente de aquella habitación para encontrarme segundos después con mi padre que me esperaba en la entrada del altar.

-¡Oh cielo mírate, estas preciosa, sin duda eres la novia más hermosa del mundo!-. Exclamaba el lleno de orgullo y abrazándome.

-Gracias padre, tu también estas muy guapo hoy-. Le respondí alagándolo.

-¿Preparada?-. Me pregunto el mientras me extendía el brazo para agarrarme.

-Si-. Susurre con un poco de desconfianza.

Suspire lenta y profundamente y entonces las puertas se abrieron, los invitados se levantaron y la música empezó a sonar por toda la sala.

Mi corazón iba a mil y creí que en algún momento se me saldría del pecho.

Empezamos a caminar lentamente hacia donde Ron me esperaba vestido elegantemente con un traje de chaqueta mientras que sonreía como si no pasara nada.

Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando a mi "final" entonces mi mirada se encontró con la de mi hermana y sus palabras resonaron de nuevo en mi cabeza.

 ** _"Mi destino, mi futuro"_**

Aquellas 4 palabras eran suficientes para que algo en mi interior cambiara haciendo que me volviera más... valiente.

Entonces armándome de valor levante la barbilla y enderece la espalda, las cartas estaban echadas en la mesa y solo faltaba esperar el resultado.

Y por fin llegue al altar, donde Ron me tendió una mano bajo una falsa sonrisa para ponerme a su lado.

Entonces el cura empezó a hablar, el juego había empezado.

-Hoy estamos aquí para unir en sagrado matrimonio a...-. Bla bla bla.

Simplemente no le echaba cuenta a lo que decía así que empecé a divagar en mis pensamientos.

Imagine como seria salir volando de allí como un pájaro sin la más máxima preocupación que la de ver el enorme mundo que se encontraba allí afuera.

Entonces un codazo en el costado me saco de mi mundo imaginario.

-¿Qué?-. Dije un poco molesta al causante de aquel golpe, el hice un gesto con la cabeza en dirección al cura y observe como el hombre mayor me miraba con una ceja en alto.

-Señorita, he dicho que si aceptas a Ron Weasly como su futuro esposo hasta que la muerte os separe-. Volvió a repetir un poco molesto.

Entonces mi mente se quedó en blanco.

¿Debería de hacerlo?

¿Debería de aceptar?

¿Debería de condenarme para toda la vida con un hombre que ni siquiera me había dicho lo guapa que estaba en el día de nuestra boda?

"Condenarte" Aquella palabra hizo eco en mi cabeza y en todo mi ser.

No, no lo permitiría, no permitiría ni un segundo más aquello, era mi decisión, era mi vida.

-No-. Susurre bajito.

-¿Qué?-. Preguntaron Ron y el cura a la vez bastante sorprendidos.

-¡He dicho que no!-. Grite todo lo que pude haciendo que los invitados exclamaran sorprendidos y que mi madre pegara un grito horrendo.

-Lo siento Ron, no pienso casarme con un desgraciado infiel como tú-. Ante mi comentario su cara cambio totalmente a una de asombro haciendo que su madre se desmayara en el banco de la iglesia.

Entonces me di la vuelta rápidamente mentalizándome la cara que tendrían mis padres ahora mismo.

Observe como mi madre se encontraba tirada en el banco mientras se abanicaba sin parar y no paraba de decir _"se ha vuelto loca, se ha vuelto loca"._

Sin embargo la cara de mi padre no mostraba nada, estaba totalmente seria, no movía ni un musculo.

Aparte la mirada de la suya sintiéndome muy intimidada y me acerque lentamente a él.

-Lo sien-. Sin embargo no pude terminar la frase ya que una cálida mano se posó en mi mejilla

-Adelante, busca tu propia felicidad-. Alcé la mirada realmente sorprendida encontrandome con los tranquilizadores ojos de él.

Mis ojos se volvieron acuosos y un par de lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas.

-Gracias papa, muchas gracias-. Agradecí dándole un enorme y fuerte abrazo.

Entonces mira a mi hermana que me observa con una gran sonrisas de orgullo en su cara y con toda la felicidad del mundo ella me asintió lentamente.

Este era el momento, el momento de correr por mi libertad.

Y cogiendo fuertemente el vestido y con toda la adrenalina recorriendo mi cuerpo eche a correr rápidamente mientras que los invitados me miraban asombrados.

Salí por las grandes puertas notando el aire golpear directamente en mi rostro una gran sonrisa surco mis labios, una sonrisa de felicidad.

Todas las personas de la calle me miraban extrañados mientras que yo solo los ignoraba.

Baje las largas escaleras de mármol que se encontraban enfrente de la iglesia y cruce el pequeño parque que había enfrente.

-¡Taxi!-. Grite una vez que llegue a la carretera y llamaba a uno de los coches amarrillos.

En menos de 5 segundos uno aparco a mi lado, me monte en el sin pensármelo dos veces y por fin pude respirar aliviada.

-¿Adónde la llevo señorita?-. Me pregunto la conductora, una mujer regordeta, de piel oscura y pelo muy rizado mientras me miraba por el retrovisor.

-Lejos, muy lejos de aquí-. Fue lo único que dije sin parar de sonreír.

Pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos cuando todavía podía sentir la adrenalina en todo mi cuerpo.

-Y dígame ¿Puedo saber el motivo por el que huye en un día tan especial como hoy?-. Decía ella mientras hacia énfasis a mi vestido.

-Simplemente iba a entregarle mi vida a un hombre que no la merecía y hasta hoy no me di cuenta del error que estaba por cometer-. Dije tranquilamente.

-Entonces has acertado bien querida, tíos como esos no deberían de existir en este mundo-. Decía ella comprensiva.

-Lo sé-. Fue lo único que dije antes de sumirnos en un cómodo silencio. Entonces me acorde del sobre que me dio mi hermana y lo cogí de mi zapato.

Lo abrí rápidamente y me sorprendí al ver que en su interior había una tarjeta de crédito con una notita que ponía _"Para que empieces tu nueva vida"_ era lo único que ponía.

Una sonrisa nostálgica se hizo presente en mí. De repente un lugar se me vino a la cabeza, el lugar donde empezaría mi nueva vida.

Le indique a la conductora el sitio al que quería ir y ella amablemente acepto. Poco a poco observe como los grandes edificios eran sustituidos por enormes árboles y mucha vegetación. Y cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado.

El coche se detuvo y la señora se hecho para a la vez que me miraba fijamente.

-Bien, hemos llegado. Pero supongo que no llevaras dinero encima ¿me equivoco?-. Preguntaba ella burlona.

-No, lo siento mucho... ¿Aceptas tarjeta de crédito?-. Pregunte con algo de esperanza.

-No te preocupes, no hace falta que pagues nada. Considera esto como tu regalo de no-bodas-. Dijo ella divertida.

Y tras agradecérselo un millón de veces e informarme de su nombre para más tarde pagárselo me despedí de ella y me baje de aquel taxi.

Comencé a caminar lentamente por el sendero que me conduciría a la casa que una vez perteneció a mi abuela y donde muchos días de mi infancia había pasado allí.

Según me habían informado la casa se puso en venta pero nadie llego a comprarla nunca y se quedó ahí, abandonada sin nadie que habitara sus cuartos.

Pero en vez de seguir adelante cogí un pequeño camino que había en la izquierda y seguí caminado mientras recordaba con nostalgia hacia donde llevaba.

Una vez que estuve delante de aquel pequeño pero hermoso lago me arrodille en la orilla a la vez que miraba mi reflejo en las cristalinas aguas.

Me levante de nuevo y cerré los ojos levantando a la vez los brazos a ambos lados de mí y respiraba profundamente aquel fresco aire,

No, lo que respiraba en realidad era el olor de la libertad.

Y como una pluma me deje caer en la suave y esponjosa hierba que se encontraba a mis pies, disfrutando del agradable calor en mi cara y del hermoso cantar de los pájaros.

Pero de repente el sol desapareció.

 _"Un momento el sol no puede desaparecer"._ Pensé con extrañeza en mi mente.

Abrí rápidamente los ojos y me encontré con unos preciosos y a la vez curiosos ojos de color grises mirándome con una ceja alzada.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundo solamente mirándonos fijamente el uno al otro hasta que un carraspeo por parte de él me saco de mis ensoñaciones.

No era mi culpa, después de todo tenía unos ojos que poseían algo muy pero que muy atrayentes.

-Vaya pensé que un ángel se había colado por mi jardín, pero por lo que veo solo se trata de una novia a la fuga-. Comento el divertido con una profunda y suave voz.

Me levante del suelo con algo de dificultad debido al incomodo vestido y una vez que lo tuve delante lo observé detenidamente.

Lucía un despeinado pelo de color rubio platino junto a una pálida piel que contrastaba un montón con sus ojos grises. Llevaba una camisa de color gris y unos pantalones negros.

Era muy, muy atractivo.

-¿Qué pasa, acaso te ha comido la lengua el gato?-. Comento el con burla sacándome de mis pensamientos y haciendo que me sonrojara un poco.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah! No, no solo me he quedado algo pillada por lo que has dicho-. Comente intentado no parecer que me había quedado embobada viéndolo.

-¿Y que he dicho para que te hubieras quedado así?-. Pregunto cruzando los brazos.

-As dicho tu jardín ¿Me equivoco? ¿Acaso estás viviendo en aquella casa?-. Pregunte mientras señalaba al edificio e intentaba de cambiar de tema.

-Pues si ¿Pasa algo con eso?-.

-Pero tengo entendido que esa casa nunca llego a venderse y que ha día de hoy debería de estar abandonada-. Dije con extrañeza.

-Nunca dije que hubiera pedido permiso para vivir en ella-. Soltó el con simpleza.

-¡Pero eso es ilegal! ¡Podría venir la policía y arrestarte por ocupar una vivienda que pertenece a alguien!-. Exclame con un poco de enfado.

-¿De verdad piensas que van a venir aquí, que está alejado de la civilización solo para arrestarme? Vaya parecías mas lista cuando estaba calladita-. Comento el haciendo que frunciera el ceño y cruzara mis brazos.

-Muy bien haz lo que quieras, pero luego no digas que no te avise-. Me defendí mientras pasaba por su lado y me iba de allí.

Genial, el único sitio adonde podía ir queda descartado ¿Adónde diablos iría ahora?

-¿Adónde vas?-. Pregunto el poniéndose a mi lado en dos zancadas.

-¿Pues adonde crees? A buscar otro sitio, tenía el pensamiento de quedarme aquí y empezar una nueva vida pero tú ya estas ocupando la casa de mi abuela-. Dije sin parar de andar.

-¿Tu abuela? ¿Esta casa es de ella?-.

-Era, falleció hace algunos años-. Comente con un poco de tristeza.

-Lo siento, no debí de preguntar-. Se disculpó el arrepentido.

-No te disculpes, ocurrió hace tiempo ya lo he olvidado. En fin ha sido un placer hablar contigo aun sabiendo ni quien eres pero aquí se separa nuestros caminos y dudo mucho que nos volvamos a encontrar de nuevo, adiós-. Me despedí de él mientras tomaba otra dirección.

-¿Porque no te quedas aquí?-. Soltó el de repente.

-¿Qué?-. Pregunte sorprendida.

-Bueno, tú no tienes ningún lugar adonde ir y la casa es lo suficientemente grande como para vivir dos personas, a parte, no me vendría nada mal algo de compañía-. Dijo el alzando los hombros.

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? Solo te conozco de hace 10 minutos ¿Quién me garantiza a mí que no eres un pervertido que se aprovechara de mí, o peor aún, un sádico que me matara cuando este durmiendo?-. Solté rápidamente haciendo que él se sorprendiera por mi contestación.

-No soy ningún pervertido y mucho menos un sádico, solo te estoy ofreciendo un lugar donde dormir para no dejarte tirada en la calle como a un perro y sin adonde ir. Puede que no sea un pervertido pero si soy un caballero-. Aclaro seriamente el.

Sabía que aquello era una locura, pero aquel tipo tenía algo, algo que me inspiraba confianza, como si ya nos hubiéramos conocido antes.

-¿Entonces aceptas o no?-. Volvió a preguntar el estrechando la mano.

-Acepto-. Afirme mientras correspondía el gesto. En cuanto nuestras manos se tocaron una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

¿Que había sido aquello?

-Por lo menos dime el nombre de la persona con la que voy a vivir a partir de ahora-. Dije divertida.

-Me llamo Draco, Draco Malfoy ¿y tú?-. Pregunto él.

-Hermione, Hermione Granger-. Dije sonriendo.

Aquello fue el inicio.

¿Era irónico verdad? Como aquel extraño que conocí por casualidad en el lago se convertiría en la persona más importante de mi vida.

La persona que me enseñaría el verdadero significa de **"amar"** y el verdadero significa de

 **"LIBERTAD"**

* * *

Y bueno esto es todo ¿qué os ha parecido? espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis un review con vuestra opinión sobre que os ha parecido, en fin esto es todo nos vemos en los siguientes días.

 **¡Un fuerte abrazo!**


End file.
